


On a bet

by Deri_Dani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deri_Dani/pseuds/Deri_Dani
Summary: Или к чему могут привести игры на желания
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	On a bet

Будь на месте Габриэля любой другой человек — даже Дин — Сэм ни за что бы не сел за стол, не взял бы в руки карты и не стал бы играть на желания. Однако, на стуле напротив, уверенно улыбаясь и сияя глазами ярче, чем солнце в отражении озера, сидел именно архангел, и один этот факт заставил вроде бы твёрдую, стойкую каменную стену под названием «не играть в азартные игры» обрушиться. На самом деле, не совсем так. К чести Винчестера, он сопротивлялся жалобно просящим глазам около получаса, пока те наблюдали за ним по всему бункеру. Потом, ожидаемо, согласился. Даже для него самого стало очевидно, что согласится на абсолютно любое предложение бывшего трикстера ровно в тот момент, когда тот появился перед ним на столе с испачканными губами, держа мороженое в руках. Сэм даже не заметил ведёрка в первую минуту. Единственное, что он видел перед глазами — губы Габриэля. Сладкие, испачканные ванилью губы Габриэля. Благо, что он лишь нервно сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.

Винчестер сидит на стуле, взирая недовольно на свои карты, где-то на периферии молясь, чтобы Дин с Кастиэлем, которые уехали в ближайший город, не вздумали вернуться раньше времени. Брат давно предлагал сыграть: раньше на деньги в баре, сейчас ради интереса в бункере. Если он увидит Сэма с картами, то будет дразнить, как минимум, месяц. И, конечно, сразу поймёт одну очевидную вещь.

Сэм Винчестер по уши влюблён в Габриэля.

Сам охотник понял это, когда поймал себя на том, что долго смотрит в сторону архангела, что улыбка — так непохожая на усмешки, которые бросает обычно — заставляет тепло разлиться сладкой, даже в какой-то мере приторной патокой в груди, что протяжное «Сэмми» вызывает уже не возмущение, а смущение с пропускающим удар стуком сердца. Словом, Винчестер чувствовал себя мальчишкой, влюблённым впервые в жизни.

И ровно так же не знал, что делать. Очевидно, он бы мог признаться, если бы не весьма прискорбное осознание собственной незначительности. Габриэль — один из первых из созданных богом. И пускай — теперь — он ко второму тёплых чувств не питал, всё же осознавал, какая разница между идеальным до кончиков волос архангелом и ничтожным, безнадёжно сломанным внутри охотником. Габриэль пережил многое и даже слишком. Видел, как создавались и рушились миры, как Бог изгонял Тьму, как умирали миллионы людей. По сравнению с короткой человеческой жизнью это — история.

— Ты проиграл Сэмми, — протягивает довольно архангел, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Он смотрит с хитрым прищуром, словно хищник, в ловушку которого попалась жертва. На губах — усмешка, которая становится шире, когда встречается с растерянным взглядом охотника и слышит обречённый выдох.

Сэм в карты никогда особо играть не умел. Сначала был слишком мал, потом не было необходимости, потому что у него был Дин, который всегда брал бремя выиграть небольшую сумму в барах на себя. Конечно, будучи охотником, совсем не уметь не мог, однако по сравнению с опытом Габриэля — _недостаточно._ И о чём он думал, садясь играть с существом, заставшим ещё начало придумывания этой игры?

Ах да.

Он совершенно _не думал_.

— И чего ты хочешь? — на выдохе спрашивает Сэм, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от своего соперника, задумчиво прикусившего нижнюю губу. Почему-то сохнет в горле, так что любезно оставленная в холодильнике до игры, а сейчас стоящая на столе, последняя бутылка пива очень кстати.

 _Снова_ губы. Конечно.

У Винчестера никогда не было фетиша на них, однако конкретно губы архангела становятся одержимостью. Он уверен: они сладкие из-за того количества сладостей, которые тот поглощает. Мягкие. Чуть обветренные. Тёплые. И целовать их наверняка…

Стоп.

Сэм устало выдыхает: подобные мысли появляются в последнее время настолько часто, что он проводит в них всё то время, пока не занят. Ночью можно думать об этом свободно. Дрейфовать как в море от «волшебных глаз» до тех самых «по-дьявольски искушающих губ». И всё-таки контролировать мысли сейчас, когда Габриэль чуть склоняет голову влево (и охотнику нестерпимо хочется потрепать его по волосам), смотрит заинтересованно, отчасти оценивающе, а сердце предательски делает кульбит от этого, практически невозможно.

— Как насчёт косичек? — вдруг выдает архангел, и на минуту Сэм чувствует себя ужасно глупым, потому что единственное, что может — это непонимающе посмотреть. — Косички, Сэмми. Разреши мне заплести тебя.

— Зачем? — он настороженно наблюдает, как в руках трикстера появляется сначала расчёска, а спустя секунду несколько ярких резинок. Кажется, Сэм даже замечает пару заколок. Габриэль обходит стол и критично осматривает волосы.

— Затем, что это моё желание, — короткая фраза с привычным смешком, и Винчестер, уже готовый возмущаться, пропадает от того, как мягко и осторожно в волосы зарывается ладонь.

Сэм определённо чувствует себя подростком.

В руки буквально падает книга, заставляя охотника довольно хмыкнуть. Обложка простая. Отлично. Значит, не сказки, а с учётом такого количества _розовых_ резинок, они вполне могли бы быть.

Габриэль что-то делает с волосами Сэма, который сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, и читает книгу.

Практически семейный вечер.

— Интересно? — неожиданно спрашивает трикстер, что несколько приободряет почти уснувшего Винчестера. Ещё раз смотрит на книгу.

— Не особо, — всё-таки признаётся, несмотря на всё нежелание обидеть. Поджимает губы, когда волосы чуть дёргают, и над головой слышится разочарованный вздох.

— И зачем ты тогда читаешь?

Пару минут царит тишина. Винчестер старается не обращать внимания на теперь уже требовательные дёрганья прядей, что делать не так уж и просто: Габриэль тянет так, чтобы сделать больно, но чудом не вырвать клок.

— Потому что её дал мне ты, — вырывается невольно и Сэм осознаёт с каким-то притуплённым ужасом, что — Окей — он сказал это вслух. В принципе, это же не означает признание? Это только касательно на него похоже, да и архангел, может, не услышал слов.

Пальцы замирают, и Сэм почти воочию видит, как с удивлением Габриэль смотрит на его макушку. Он понимает, что нужно — обязан — сказать что-то, однако в голове каша из мыслей и слов. Уверен, что если и скажет, то это будет что-то невероятно глупое и бессмысленное. Так что, пожалуй, лучше давящая тишина, чем нелепые оправдания.

Буквально через минуту, показавшуюся Сэму вечностью, стучит дверь бункера, а потом раздается весёлый голос брата: «Мы вернулись». И пока они спускаются, Винчестер подскакивает, успевает собрать со стола карты и засунуть их куда-то в карман. Причёска и всё так же стоящий архангел сейчас волнуют чуть меньше.

— С возвращением, — произносит, подходя к ним и практически отобрав у брата покупки, скрывается на кухне, бросив на Габриэля виноватый взгляд. Он слышит за спиной озадаченную фразу Кастиэля: «Зачем Сэм заплел себе косички?»

***

Следующая неделя выдаётся на редкость беспокойной. Сэм успешно избегает архангела, с каждым днём уверяя себя, что, вообще-то, ничего такого не сказал. В конце концов, это была всего лишь книга. И он читал её только потому, что её дал Габриэль. А тот всего лишь его друг. Ровно с тем же успехом, Винчестер начал бы читать даже то, что даст ему брат (не то чтобы Дин вообще читал что-то кроме журналов с высоким рейтингом) или Кастиэль (не то чтобы ангел вообще читал).

Осталось только убедиться, что точно так же подумал и архангел, который исчез после их игры. Он появился всего несколько раз на пару минут, бросив на прощание что-то вроде: «нашёл себе дело», вызвав полное одобрение Дина и несогласие Сэма. Охотник волновался, хотя, конечно, понимал, что архангелу в принципе мало что может навредить. И призрак — как сказал Кастиэль — явно не из них.

В бункере было пусто. Дин ещё с час назад уехал в ближайший бар — отдохнуть, а Кас решил то ли запереться в своей комнате за просмотром сериалов, то ли вовсе улететь по делам. Сэм не особо вникал в сказанное им, слишком увлечённый нервным постукиванием пальцев по поверхности стола и мыслями, где может носить Габриэля. Шёл уже десятый день его отсутствия в бункере на постоянной основе и третий с тех пор, как он не связывался с ними. Дело было простым: то ли вампиры, то ли вервольф — так снова сказал Кас, каким-то чудом всё ещё поддерживающий связь с ним. Сэм подозревал ангельское радио.

Винчестеру необходимо отвлечься. Срочно, пока окончательно не сошёл с ума от волнения. Он почти согласился на предложение брата поехать вместе, однако передумал. Сидеть в шумном баре, глядя, как тот пытается подцепить кого-то на ночь, не особо хотелось. Это, возможно, и избавило его от волнения за архангела на какое-то время, однако сменилось другим — волнением за Дина. Сэм с тех пор, как того чуть не убила его же дочь, начал с большой осторожностью относиться к его подружкам.

Винчестер трясёт головой в попытке избавиться от лишних мыслей и вытягивает из холодильника салат, который ещё вчера сам же по ошибке засунул внутрь. Он смотрит на блюдо пару минут, прежде чем с обречённым вздохом закинуть в мусорное ведро. Вместе с тарелкой, конечно, что осознаёт спустя долгие минуты. Сэм уже тянется, чтобы вытащить, — у них не так много посуды и денег, — однако в главном зале раздаётся какой-то шум.

Это совершенно точно _не_ Дин или Кастиэль, потому что не было слышно стука двери.

Так что Сэм быстро выхватывает из ближайшего ящика нож и идёт проверять обстановку. Где-то на окраине сознания появляется мысль, что, вообще-то, никто и не смог бы войти сюда без ключа или приглашения. То есть не смог бы никто лишний. Это немного успокаивает, однако не расслабляет полностью.

И всё же Сэм Винчестер удивлён увидеть Габриэля, несмотря на собственное волнение.

— Здравствуй, Сэм — вежливо и непривычно спокойно, без издевательского растягивания букв приветствует архангел. Собственное имя кажется недоговорённым, оборванным в приложении, что Винчестер невольно поджимает губы. Однако тут же даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник: нужно убедиться, что с Габриэлем всё в порядке, а не придираться к обращению. Невольно делает шаг вперёд, что не укрывается от взгляда архангела. _Настороженного_ взгляда, и этот факт убавляет желание убедиться в целости самостоятельно.

— Здравствуй, Габриэль, — выдыхает сухо, чуть ли не кинув нож на столик и мысленно сделав пометку убрать позже. — Ты в порядке?

Он смотрит на архангела несколько секунд, соблюдая приличия. Теперь, после того, как он сам лишил себя возможности долгих взглядов, это кажется страшной необходимостью, едва ли меньшей, чем вода. Не сдержавшись, бросает ещё один взгляд, тут же встречаясь с насмешливыми глазами, внимательно изучающими его. Винчестер, как провинившийся мальчишка, виновато поджимает губы и смотрит уже на пол, считая про себя. Вскоре всё же трясёт головой и, отодвинув стул напротив, садится.

— Все отлично, Сэмми, — пожимает плечами Габриэль, на что охотник облегчённо выдыхает: общение вроде бы возвращается в обычное русло, а значит ситуацию можно положить в гроб, заколотить и похоронить в глубинах сознания. Как и свои чувства к архангелу. Последние, правда, возвращаются всегда. Из-за неосторожного взгляда, из-за едва заметной улыбки, из-за счастливого тона или случайного касания.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо выдыхает и добавляет, неуверенный, стоит ли говорить: — я волновался, — он наблюдает несколько минут за растерянным Габриэлем и добавляет торопливо, пока тот не успел ответить: — как и Дин с Кастиэлем.

— Кстати, где они? — Сэм на это пожимает плечами, показывая, что не знает. Посвящать в подробности выходных брата и зависимость ангела от сериалов не хочется. Пару минут царит тишина. Слышно, как тикают недавно приобретенные часы, как стучит по столу охотник, как приглушённо разговаривает телевизор в комнате.

— Может, сыграем? — спрашивает Габриэль, и первую секунду кажется, что шутит. Однако нет, он уже уверенно раскладывает карты.

— Ладно, — выдыхает архангел, откладывая карты в сторону и вопросительно глядя на охотника. — И чего ты хочешь?

Сэм задумывается буквально на секунду. И с губ это срывается быстрее, чем успевает придумать другие варианты.

— Тебя, — собирается с мыслями и добавляет, все ещё не решаясь посмотреть на архангела, — на эту ночь.

***

— Если честно, — начинает Габриэль, наматывая на вилку лапшу и переводя взгляд с горящего с перебоями фонаря за окном на Сэма, — я подумал немного о другом, когда ты попросил «меня», — он ловит возмущённое сопение в ответ и тут же, вместо исправления, продолжает: — честное слово, Сэмми, неужели ты не хочешь такого горячего парня, как я?

— Ты мне нравишься, — проговаривает охотник, отчего архангел, только отправивший блюдо в рот, им же давится. Продолжает невозмутимо: — я люблю тебя, Габриэль, — недолго смотрит на яркую этикетку кетчупа, где на красном помидоре жёлтым цветом выведено название. — Логично, что я хочу тебя.

— Чёрт, Сэмми, это было слишком прямолинейно, — бормочет архангел тихо настолько, что Винчестеру приходится чуть склонить голову вперёд, чтобы расслышать. Он улыбается мягко, успокаивающе и на секунду поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь, показывая, что больше не собирается ничего говорить.

Сэм смотрит в окно. Привести архангела в круглосуточную закусочную на первое свидание — не самая лучшая идея. Однако в панике ничего лучше не придумалось. И, в конце концов, — взгляд на Габриэля, поедающего лапшу с сомнительным соусом, — всё не так уж плохо.

Они идут в бункер пешком, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться телепортацией. Определённо, оба получат от Дина, который звонил уже пять раз в закусочной, а после был жестоко поставлен на беззвучный. Габриэль пьёт сок из бутылки, подозрительно пахнущей алкоголем со смесью чего-то сладкого. Сэм убеждается в этом, когда архангел, чуть качнувшись на выступе дороги, уверенно берёт его за руку, сплетая пальцы. Бормочет что-то о том, что «так безопаснее» и весь оставшийся путь не отпускает. Они замирают только у самой двери, не решаясь зайти.

— Не понимаю, — тихо произносит архангел, поднимая взгляд на усыпанное звёздами небо. Он сжимает руку охотника чуть крепче, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Как ты мог меня полюбить? — вздыхает устало, продолжая таким тоном, словно говорит нечто совершенно очевидное. — Сэм, я жалок. Сбежал с небес, не смог помочь с Люци, а после прятался почти полгода. А то, что я делал с Дином… с тоб-

— Габриэль, — резко перебивает Винчестер, быстро прочищая горло. Он мягко обхватывает ладонями лицо архангела, чувствуя, как тот держит на запястья. Смотрит в глаза напротив и, кажется, что в них — существует вселенная, с миллионами звёзд, бесконечная и тёплая, благодаря вспышкам плавленного золота.  
— Габриэль, — повторяет он уже на выдохе, — ты самый потрясающий человек, которого я встречал в своей жизни, — усмехается, отводя взгляд в сторону, — то есть, не подумай, что я говорю это только потому, что влюблён. Ты спас нас от Люцифера, только благодаря тебе мы смогли запереть его. Если бы не ты… — качает головой и тут же произносит искренне: — Я люблю тебя, потому что ты — это ты. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Винчестер отпускает архангела, быстро отступая на шаг назад, словно давая личное пространство. Смотрит на небо…

…когда его резко тянут за воротник. Сэм наклоняется от неожиданности, тут же встречаясь своими губами с губами Габриэля. Всего лишь пара секунд касания, от которого у Винчестера по телу пробегают маленькие разряды тока, а сердце сначала замирает, а после падает куда-то вниз. Архангел улыбается, повторяя за охотником, так же отступает назад, практически упираясь спиной в дверь бункера.

— Полагаю, свидания заканчиваются так?

— Почти, — хрипло отвечает и тут же делает шаг вперёд, уже прижимая Габриэля к стене. Он держит его за плечи и целует. Осторожно, мягко, показывая, что остановится, стоит только Габриэлю оттолкнуть.

Тот не отталкивает. Напротив, отвечает с готовностью, словно только этого и ждал.

***

— Почему он не берёт трубку?! — раздражённо произносит в пустоту Дин, в очередной раз набирая номер брата.

— Дин, я хотел сказать… — неуверенно начинает Кастиэль, сидящий возле человека уже несколько часов и бесконечно что-то обдумывающий. Ангел обычно не умеет ловить подходящие моменты, но сейчас сам понимает, что даже близко не удачное время для признания. И всё же, кажется, в любое другое потеряет нужные слова и всю уверенность.

— Не сейчас, Кас, — буквально отмахивается Дин, уходя в соседнюю комнату, снова слушая долгие гудки.


End file.
